Glass
by Callao
Summary: Even the strongest glass can break. *Warning* Deals with rape


Glass  
By Callao  
  
Feedback: Please? (DarkAngelGirlie@aol.com)  
Rating: R   
Summary: Even the strongest glass can break.   
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
Note: Deals with rape. If that offends you, don't read it  
Author's Note: Hey! This popped into my head a few days ago and I've been writing it ever since. I have a   
sequel-ish thing in mind.  
* * * * *  
Manticore 2007  
Lydecker stomped into Block 12, where his X-5's lived. Small children in pale blue hospital gowns   
with military buzz cuts scrambled to the end of their beds. They stood up straight and still with their eyes   
their eyes ahead. All except one little girl. 332960073452, referred to as Max by the other Chimeras, was   
shaking slightly. She was on the beginning stages of a seizure. Lydecker walked slowly down the row   
between the beds to inspect each child. He looked sharply at Max and motioned for the guards behind him   
to take Max away. She was grabbed by the guards and dragged away kicking. Lydecker looked solemnly at   
the rest of the children and walked out.  
The guards threw Max into a solid white room and left, locking the door. The little girl ran over to the   
door and pulled at it. The door stood solid against her strength. She gave up after a few minutes, backing   
into the corner furthest away from the door and dropped down, wrapping her arms around her legs. She   
rocked slightly staring at the door with wide, fearful eyes. It wasn't the first time she had been locked in the   
white room. About 10 times before that she could remember, she was taken into the white room. She would   
be left alone in the room for about an hour that seemed to drag on for years. Lydecker would come in with   
a couple soldiers. Then for the next few hours, the men would beat her and rape her. Afterwards, she'd be   
sent back to training with the rest of her group with the threat of being killed if she told anyone over her   
head.  
The door opened abruptly revealing Lydecker and 3 other soldiers. Max tried to make herself smaller   
so they couldn't see her. The men walked towards her and she braced herself for what was about to happen.  
* * * * *  
"Max! Run for 145 Central and 5th!" Normal called. "Then go home!"  
"A'ight." Max replied, grabbing the package from her boss and walked outside. She swung one leg   
over her Ninja and pushed off, riding towards the place she needed to deliver her package. She walked up   
to a beat up old building. Max shook her head and walked up the front door. Pressing the buzzer beside the   
door 3 times, she leaned against the dirty wall. A young man, around 23, opened the door.  
"What?" He demanded.  
"I have a package for Jason Sklitta." She read the name off the package. "Is he home?"  
"Yeah." The man turned and yelled into the apartment. "Jason! Get ya ass out here!"  
Another man came into the room. He was slightly older then the other man and attractive. His spiked   
hair was sandy blond and he had hazel eyes. He moved to the door.  
"Sign here." Max offered the clipboard to Jason. He signed it and she handed him the package. Max   
turned to leave only to be stopped by hands grabbing her waist.  
"And where do ya think you're goin'?"  
"Home." Max grabbed the hands and shoved them away from her body, not even turning around.  
"I don't think so." She was caught off guard, getting pulled into the apartment.   
"Frank, shut the door." Jason said huskily, his breath was hot on Max's neck. She shivered. Frank   
slammed the door. Max pulled herself out of the man's grasp.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She snarled.  
"Shut up bitch!" Jason slapped her across the face. She blanched for a second and kicked Jason in his   
crotch. He doubled over in pain. Frank shoved Max into a wall, causing her head to slam into it. She   
cradled the back of her head, which had a long gash down it. Jason slammed her into the floor and ripped   
off her shirt. Max pushed him away and stood up on shaky legs. She stumbled to the door. Frank roughly   
threw her down again and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she wasn't in the apartment.   
She was in the white room in Manticore. Around her were Lydecker and the soldiers.   
"No!" Max sobbed. "No no no no no no no."  
She cried as she was violated.  
* * * * *  
Max woke up as light streamed through the boards covering the window. She looked around fearfully.   
She was laying naked on the floor of the apartment. The two men were nowhere to be found. She sat up   
slowly as the night before came full force on her. Tears ran down her face. She blindly felt around for her   
torn clothes and put them on. Max shakily walked out to her Ninja and climbed on, riding towards her   
apartment. She letting herself in, thankful Kendra was spending the night at her boyfriend's house. She   
stripped the little clothing that she had in the middle of the living room and went to the bathroom. She   
turned the shower on its hottest setting. Max stepped under the scalding water and closed her eyes.   
Memories of Manticore and the night flashed before her eyes. She let out a sob and leaned against the water   
slick wall, sliding slowly down to sitting position. She pulled her knees to her chest and rocked herself,   
sobbing. She stayed like that until the water turned cold.  
Max wrapped a towel around her body and stood in front of the mirror in her room, first aid kit in   
hand. She had cuts and bruises on her face, arms and neck. She looked down to see cuts on her legs also.   
She dropped her towel and looked at her whole body. There were gashes on her upper thighs where she was   
violated and on her breasts. Max took out medicine and applied it to her cuts. She dressed slowly in all   
black, a long sleeve turtleneck and baggy pants. She put makeup over the cuts and looked herself over. She   
was slightly pale. You couldn't tell what had happened, for the most part though. Unless you looked in her   
eyes. Her eyes were dull and pain was evident in them. Grabbing sunglasses, she left to go to work.  
* * * * *  
"You're late." Normal glared at Max.  
"Sorry." She replied softly. "Do you have any packages for me?"  
Normal gave her a strange look. "Not yet. Go sit down."  
Max looked around. Her friends were sitting in there normal spot. She could sit there. But she didn't   
want to be around anyone. There was and empty chair over in the corner. Friends or alone? Alone.  
She went over and sat by herself, leaning her head on the wall. She pulled her legs under herself,   
flinching at the pain and closed her eyes.  
"Boo?" Max jumped at the voice in front over her. She opened her eyes slowly. Original Cindy,   
Herbal, and Sketchy were standing in front of her. "Why are you sitting over here by yourself?" Max   
shrugged. "Are you alright?"  
"Fine." Max pushed herself up out of the chair. She started to walk away when Original Cindy   
grabbed her shoulder. "No!" Max pulled away with such force that she stumbled onto the ground.  
Everyone in Jam Pony turned to watch Max.  
"Max? What's is up with you?" Original Cindy's tone was demanding an answer but still kind.  
"Nothing!" Max screamed. Softer she replied, "Just leave me alone. Kay?"  
"Boo, if you're in trouble, I can..."  
"No!" Max stood up abruptly and backed away from her friends. "I just need to... to..."  
Max turned and ran from Jam Pony and her friends.  
* * * * *  
Max rode her Ninja around Seattle without destination. The gentle hum of the engine and the cold   
wind on her face calmed Max slightly. She rode for a little while longer when her pager beeped. Without   
looking, she drove to Logan's apartment.   
"Logan?" Max called quietly as she entered his penthouse. The apartment was dimly lit as usual. The   
door to the computer room was open and a soft light spilled on the floor outside it. Max walked over and   
looked in. Logan sat in front of the computer. She knocked lightly. He turned and smiled at her.   
"Hey Max. Didn't here you come in." Max stepped all the way in the room and sat in the chair by the   
computer, wrapping her arms around her stomach.  
"You need somethin' cause I wanna get home before it gets too dark."  
Logan raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you liked the dark." Max just sat there. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine."   
"Max." Logan's voice was gentle. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong." Max tried to be strong but her voice failed her.  
"Max..." At that, she broke down sobbing. Logan reached out to touch her but she moved away.   
"Max? What's wrong baby?"  
"Package... hurt... touch... Jason... Manticore... Lydecker... white room..." Logan could only make out   
a few words of Max's reply through her sobs.  
Logan touched Max's shoulder lightly and she screamed. He pulled back quickly. Max curled up in the   
chair and continued sobbing. After Max had stopped sobbing, Logan moved slowly over to Max.   
"Max, sweetie, it's Logan. I won't hurt you. I promise." Max looked up at him and sobbed again.   
Suddenly, she started to shake. The emotional overload she was experiencing caused her to have a seizure.   
Images flashed through her head. Pictures of Manticore. Of the rape. Of past rapes. Of training. Logan   
reached out and grabbed Max's shoulders as she shook violently. He put one arm around her, pulling her   
into his lap and grabbed her backpack with the other hand. He rummaged through the bag until he came   
upon a white bottle with the word Tryptophane written on it.  
"Bingo." Logan rolled into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. He turned Max to lean on his   
chest. "Alright Max. I'm going to give you some medicine." He placed a pill against her closed lips then   
gently pushed it into her mouth. He put the glass up to her mouth and poured some inside. "Swallow."  
She struggled to swallow through her trembling but succeeded. Logan pulled Max closer to him and   
wrapped his arms around her stomach. They stayed like that until her seizures stopped.  
"Logan?" Max's voice was barely audible.  
"Yes?"  
Quietly, Max started to tell Logan everything. She told him about the white room. She told him about   
what Lydecker and the soldiers did. About Jason and Frank. Pretty much everything about her past. After   
she finished, she turned to Logan. He had a sympathetic expression on his face. He pulled her into a hug.   
Max laid her head in the crook of his neck.  
"Are you okay Max?"  
"I don't know. Will you stay with me?"  
"Always."  
* * * * *  
Ah! Bad ending, I know. Feedback please?  



End file.
